Cass Cain Publication History
2015 *'November' - Batman and Robin Eternal #1 is released with the first appearance of Post-New 52 Cassandra. *'July' - At San Diego Comic-Con International, James Tynion IV announced that Cassandra would be re-introduced into mainstream continuity in the Batman and Robin Eternal storyline. *'April' - Pre-New 52 Cassandra appears in Convergence: Batgirl #1 as part of the Convergence event. 2014 *'November ' - Cassandra appears for the first time since the New 52 reboot in an alternate future in Batgirl Future's End #1. 2011 *'May' - Cassandra's new mantle is named "Blackbat" in Batman Incorporated #6. *'April' - Cassandra appears donned in her new mantle uniform on a cover preview of Red Robin #25. *'March' - Cassandra is announced to appear in the forthcoming Gates of Gotham miniseries. *'February' - Cassandra appears in DC Universe Online as a vendor character selling rare armour. 2010 *'November' - Cassandra is mentioned in Commissioner Gordon (Bruce Wayne: The Road Home) #1 and Batgirl (Bruce Wayne: The Road Home) #1 and makes an appearance in Tiny Titans #33 *'July' - Cassandra has a guest appearance in Wonder Woman #600 and her location is alluded to in Red Robin #13. *'May' - Cassandra Cain is mentioned in Birds of Prey #1 2009 *'November' - a "Note to the Editor" in Batgirl #2 contained the following message: "Don't worry, Cassandra fans; plans are afoot, in a very big way, for our favorite non-lethal assassin in 2010." *'October' - the second Batgirl series, starring Stephanie Brown as the new Batgirl, is launched *'August 29th' - a blog entry from Funnybook Babylon, which had posted a Q&A session with Dan Didio, taken during the DC Nation Toronto Fan Expo, possessed this text: Final updates - Batgirl moving into the old Batcave with Babs Gordon, big Cass Cain storyline in 2010 where she will not be a villain. *'August 20th' - an interview with then current Batgirl writer, Brian Q. Miller, includes this question and answer: Q: One of the scenes was Cassandra handing over the Batgirl costume. What does that scene mean? A: We'll get into what Cassandra has been doing at a later point. But we also didn't want to immediately start with the very muddy waters of several Batgirls right away in the first issue. But we'll get into what Cassandra did when she left. But you've got Cassandra who, in the previous Batgirl run, it's her redemption. By the end of the run, she was on the slate to be adopted by Bruce Wayne. So finally, she's put her issues with her bad dad to bed and she's on the road to recovery through Bruce Wayne. And what happens when that rug comes out from under her? What happens when you've finally found your place and your perfect father figure, and you're accepted, and then the person responsible for that is gone? That's obviously going to send you into a little bit of a tailspin. It's a curve ball. 2008 *'February' - Dan DiDio revealed during a convention panel that writer Adam Beechen will be writing a new Batgirl mini-series. Beechen himself states that "...the story will answer all the questions from the last few years, and will address all of the questions of why Batgirl has been acting the way she's been acting, and set the stage for new Batgirl adventures to come." 2007 *'October' - DC announced that Cassandra would be taking up the Batgirl identity as a member of the Outsiders in the upcoming Batman and the Outsiders ongoing series to be written by Chuck Dixon 2006 *'December' - Batgirl is listed as the Character to Watch in Wizard Magazine #182 *'July' - Cassandra Cain appears in Robin #150 as a villian *'April' - the first Batgirl series is canceled with 73 issues 2005 2004 2003 2002 * - Batgirl is voted Favorite Heroine in the Wizard Magazine Fan Awards for the 3rd time in a row 2001 *'January' - Wizard Magazine #112 features a Battle of Hypothetical Proportions with Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) versus Batgirl (Cassandra Cain). Cassandra Cain wins. * - Batgirl is voted Favorite Heroine in the Wizard Magazine Fan Awards for the 2nd time 2000 *'April' - The first Batgirl comic series begins * - Batgirl is voted Favorite Heroine in the Wizard Magazine Fan Awards 1999 *'September' - Batgirl appears on the cover of Wizard Magazine #97 alongside Spidergirl *'July' - Cassandra Cain first appears in Batman #567